Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.1 \times -\dfrac{16}{25} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.1 \times 100\% = -10\%$ $ -\dfrac{16}{25} \times 100\% = -64\%$ Now we have: $ -10\% \times -64\% = {?} $ $ -10\% \times -64\% = 6.4 \% $